Monólogo en la torre
by S. Kagamine-chan
Summary: París - 1:30 a.m. - Arthur decide que es momento de un cambio. Una historia sobre el auto análisis de un hombre, de su paso de lo conocido a lo que podía ser, porque no es fácil seguir adelante. Parejas: FrUK y USUK. Advertencia: Muerte de personaje pre-historia.


**NA: Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos lectores, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfiction, el primero en español y en el fandom de Hetalia. Les presento extraña combinación de FrUK con USUK que no tengo idea de dónde se originó, así que espero me tengan un poco de paciencia. Sin más, el fic.**

Frío y húmedo, París a la 1:30 de la madrugada de un día de Diciembre podía pasar por Londres desde la planta más alta de la Torre Eiffel. Arthur no podía evitar una mueca ante esa idea, le hacía pensar en cuántas veces había escuchado a Francis quejarse de la diferencia de sus ciudades. La rana francesa, su primer amigo, su mayor enemigo, su soporte, su prometido… Francis había sido tantas cosas en su vida, el verdadero ancla entre el recluido inglés y el resto del mundo. Era irónico que se encontrara ahora en este ícono de la ciudad que nunca llegó a entender, si bien ya no la detestaba como la primera vez que vino, sin él. No eran horas de estar ahí, pero había algo que tenía que hacer, así que se escabulló entre los guardias y subió hasta el último piso. Ya en lo más alto que se podía llegar del edificio sintió el total efecto de lo que iba a hacer y empezó a temblar, era imposible no sentir nada, como hacía usualmente para protegerse del mundo, cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo inmencionable. No, no se iba a suicidar, no estaba tan deprimido como para dejar ir la vida, sino que iba a dejar ir al hombre que lo había ayudado a descubrirse a sí mismo.

"Hey, rana, vine, por fin vine. Sé que estás ahí, en algún lado, idiota, así que no voy a actuar como si estuviera hablando conmigo mismo, de todas formas no hay nadie más aquí que me vaya a creer loco como tú." - Silencio, a pesar de que sabía qué es lo que iba a hacer no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, de cómo decirlo. - "Yo… Creo que ya lo sabes, siempre has sido el mejor para esas cosas. ¡No es que yo sea lento como tú decías! ¡Sim-simplemente no salto a conclusiones ante las primeras señales como tú!" - El inglés recordó la mirada azulina del francés en ese peculiar gesto de diversión que siempre traía puesto, especialmente cuando se burlaba de él por lo que llamaba "sus encantadoras peculiaridades británico-arturianas", y tuvo el valor para continuar. - "Han pasado ya tres años, tres años desde que… desde que moriste. Te puedo sentir a mi lado, lo pude hacer desde el inicio. Siempre te burlaste de mis creencias en lo oculto, pero ahora debes entender que no estoy loco, paranormal solo es un nombre para todo aquello que los humanos no entienden pese a tenerlo al frente, y ser un ente, no sé si fantasma o espiritual, te lo debe haber enseñado. Yo… Sé que no has estado conmigo porque quisieras, al menos no completamente, es decir, sé que querías cuidarme, pero ningún… Ser quiere permanecer eternamente atado a esta tierra, menos por velar de alguien, así que… No tienes que seguir con esto, no tienes que mantenerte a mi lado, puedes irte, descansar en paz."

No había más que silencio a su alrededor y no por primera vez el inglés deseó que sus verdes pupilas le permitieran ver más allá de lo que los demás humanos. Sin embargo, por más que en su familia corriera tradiciones antiguas no había heredado la segunda vista o el oído del mundo que, según la familia, había poseído el primer Kirkland. Así que no había forma de que pudiese escuchar a Francis, aunque deseaba creer que sabía lo que le estaba diciendo. - "Estás sonriendo, ¿no es así? _Bloody hell_, estás feliz porque sabes que no es todo lo que tengo que decir y te alegra que vaya a hacerlo aunque ya sé que sí sabes." - Suspira y toma aire. - "No es la primera vez que me he dicho que voy a dejarte ir, no sé si puedes saberlo o no, pero desde el inicio me dije que no iba a ser quien te impidiera avanzar. Pero el que me negase a admitir tu presencia no hacía que aceptara verdaderamente tu muerte, no hacía que dejaras de estar ahí." - El inglés cerró los ojos para poder continuar. - "Lo siento, demoré demasiado en entender que tu muerte no era la mía, aunque siguiese vivo no estaba viviendo, la rutina no es la vida, ¿verdad? Esta se encuentra en las rosas, que dejé de cuidar; las risas del parque, que dejé de escuchar; las comidas en familia, a las que dejé de atender. Pero ya cuido y escucho, y atiendo, ya no soy una sombra de lo que era. La razón de esto, la razón de todo es que yo… Yo…" - Tenía que decirlo, que cerrar por fin con todo, no podía acobardarse en ese instante. - "_Bollocks, I'm in love again!_ Me he enamorado de alguien tan distinto a ti… No quise aceptarlo, no quise que ocurriera, no tenía intención alguna de tener a alguien más en mi vida. 28 años y no quería más del amor porque pensaba haber perdido a mi alma gemela, a mi única oportunidad en el amor. Pero no se puede evitar el amar, como decías siempre, no se controlan los sentimientos, se aprende a no desbocarse en ellos, pero _l'amour_ lo es todo al final… Todo al final."

No sabía por qué, o mejor dicho, no sabía como podía sentirlo pese a su falta de habilidades paranormales, pero aunque quería continuar sabía que tenía que pausar, así que calló y escuchó el leve viento que había a esa hora de la madrugada, imaginando que esta era una voz que conocía de toda la vida. Cuando sintió que era momento, continuó, esperando no estar interrumpiendo al francés. - "Te amo, nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, eres parte de mí, pero… Pero ahora Alfred también lo es y no necesito que cuides de mí porque estoy completo de nuevo. He aprendido a vivir sin ti y no quiero que sigas aquí por obligación. No me voy a desmoronar, te lo prometo." - Sonrió, porque aunque fuera extraño, difícil y algo incómodo, estaba haciendo lo correcto por Francis, por fin estaba devolviendo algo de lo que el mayor le había dado: libertad. Sabía que el francés no iba a molestarse, siempre fue bueno entendiendo esas cosas, a diferencia de él mismo, cuya inteligencia fue siempre más académica que emocional. - "Eso… Eso es todo, asumo. Tenía que decirlo, que hacer las cosas bien por una vez. Este último año he aprendido con Alfred muchas cosas, cosas que me han permitido llegar a donde estamos ahora. ¿Sabes? Agradezco que no sea como tú, me sentiría incómodo estando con alguien que me recordara a ti todo el tiempo. Él… Él es un estúpido estadounidense que no tiene el menor concepto de lo que es la fineza, el arte, los libros o la cultura fuera de la de su país, pero… Pero es puro corazón, y aunque sea un total _git_, tiene siempre buenas intenciones, por más que sea tonta su forma de ser, su inocencia es encantadora. No es pretencioso aunque verdaderamente sea inteligente y aunque suele enterquecerse en lo que piensa y negarse a escuchar a otros siempre se disculpa si comete un error. _God_, es tan distinto tanto de ti como de mí y aún así me hace sentir igual y distinto a como tú me hacías sentir. Es… No sé cómo explicarlo. No voy a explicarlo, tú me entiendes. Mathew dice que se puede ver en mí, y tú has estado a mi lado y lo sabes. No quiero hablar más, no creo tener nada más que decir, e igualmente me conoces demasiado bien como para no saber todo lo que no dije, quizá incluso lo que aún no sé que sé. Francis… Adiós." _Y gracias._

Se quedó en silencio, nuevamente esperando una señal de que el otro había terminado de decir su parte y lamentando no poder escucharlo. Finalmente lo sintió, un cambio en el ambiente que no podía explicar más que con lo obvio: Francis se había ido. Sintió que perdía un peso de encima. Ese último año no había sido fácil para él, enamorarse de nuevo no era pan con azúcar, había habido muchos obstáculos, desde cosas que había enfrentado con Francis a otras que provenían de su miedo de alejarse de su primer amor verdadero. Pero no importaba cuán duro había sido para él, Francis, si bien no le iba a odiar por encontrar a alguien más, no debió haberla pasado muy bien al ver cómo se enamoraba de otro, especialmente porque había visto paso a paso cómo ocurría. También, por supuesto, estaban todas las cosas extrañas e inesperadas que hacían de todo algo más complicado. ¿Quién diría que su segunda oportunidad en el amor estaría en el medio hermano del primo favorito de su antiguo prometido a quien no conoció sino hasta que se mudó a Londres para trabajar en la misma compañía que él? Era tan insólito, las coincidencias. La vida daba vueltas que uno nunca esperaba. A Francis lo conocía del internado en que ambos habían estudiado en París, superando su etapa de enemigos en la universidad, cuando se veían esporádicamente por las amistades en común pese a estudiar uno un doble grado de literatura e historia en Londres y el otro cocina en París, antes de finalmente admitir estar enamorados cuando el ojiverde terminó pasando una semana en París de vacaciones porque sus padres le pidieron que fuese a arreglar algunas cosas para que su hermano menor fuese al mismo internado que él, en oposición de alguno de los otros a los que los hermanos mayores habían ido u otro nuevo como era la costumbre. Era por eso que había decidido ir a la torre a hablar con Francis, se habían declarado ahí mismo, cuando el francés decidió llevarlo al enterarse de que estaba en París y nunca, ni cuando vivía en la ciudad, había ido. La historia era más compleja y larga, pero lo tonto era que después de haber conocido a Francis toda la vida, no había conocido a Alfred sino hasta después de su muerte. Alfred, medio hermano estadounidense de Mathew, primo canadiense de Francis y prácticamente la única persona que había persistido los últimos tres años en levantarlo a quien en verdad era y no se había rendido como su propia familia, quienes le permitieron convertirse en un fantasma de carne y hueso. Sin el calmado canadiense, que vivía en Londres desde que terminó sus estudios en zoología y fue aceptado para estudiar los animales en el zoológico ZSL Whipsnade, Arthur probablemente aún no hubiera aceptado sus propios sentimientos o que estos estaban bien y no le faltaban el respeto a Francis. Sí, la vida era extraña, pero había que vivirla a su totalidad y no podía permitirse perder el presente con Alfred por su pasado con Francis, ninguno ganaba con eso y, por paradójico que sonase, la mejor muestra de amor que le podía dar al francés era seguir viviendo y amando, sin olvidar jamás. Alfred… Él lo estaba esperando en el hotel. No sabía qué había ido a hacer, pero cuándo el británico le pidió que vaya con él por el fin de semana a París no dudó en aceptar. Tampoco tuvo inconveniente cuando se dio cuenta de que su acompañante estaba pensativo todo el viaje, o cuando se despertó y descubrió que dicho acompañante se estaba levantando a medianoche, preparándose para salir. Ni siquiera dijo algo cuando Arthur mantuvo silencio sobre su salida, incluso ofreciendo esperarlo pese a que la única cosa que recibió fue un "tengo que hacer algo y no sé a qué hora volveré". Era… Alfred no solía ser así, pero cuando se trataba de Francis entendía, dejaba su típica actitud infantil y era respetuoso de que jamás tendría todo el corazón de Arthur. Era otro lado del americano, uno que el ojiverde apreciaba en demasía, no se imaginaba dejando a Francis de lado para siempre, y que su nueva pareja no solo aceptase, sino abrazara la idea de mantener el recuerdo del otro le parecía una de las cosas más dulces del mundo. Ya era hora de volver a Alfred, ahora que había podido despedirse de Francis, de indirectamente agradecerle por todo, podía entregarse al estadounidense. París no tenía que permanecer un recuerdo agridulce, esperaba poder empezar a crear nuevos recuerdos, unos que le permitieran regresar con alegría y sin picor a los anteriores. En eso consistía seguir viviendo.

**NA: Bueno, eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por favor, no duden en presentarme sus opiniones, es la única forma en que un autor puede aprender. Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Hasta la próxima vez.**


End file.
